


От истока до устья

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Ratings: G
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Их дружба росла медленно. Шаг за шагом, не спеша





	От истока до устья

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

Их дружба росла медленно. Шаг за шагом, не спеша. Первый взгляд на мальчишку, стоящего у балетного станка не стал отчего-то последним. У Отабека были свои сложности, что ему до какого-то мальчишки. Только вот раз за разом, дольше и дольше — Юра Плисецкий лучше всех, гибче всех, посмотрите, как он делает, нужно именно так — и цену всей этой легкости Отабек увидел однажды вечером — и стертые ноги, и пластыри на ногах, и зубы стиснутые, и каждый вдох как бой и каждый прогиб — победа. 

Первый взгляд Отабека вела зависть, второй — восхищение. И пять лет после той случайной встречи их дружба росла — из пересмотров выступлений и собственных тренировок до темноты перед глазами, до кровавых мозолей, выше, еще раз, еще — чтобы дружить, нужно быть на равных, нужно быть тем, на ком может застыть взгляд.

Дружба вела их ко встрече — первой, несуразной и обидной — в холле отеля. И второй, с которой их дружба продолжилась и стала уже не ручьем, бегущем в арыке, а рекой полноводной и глубокой.  
Медленно, шаг за шагом от первого взгляда до первой поездки вдвоем на мотоцикле. Долго, упорно, медленно — пять лет.

Для Юры их дружба началась почти мгновенно. Не с первого взгляда, не с первых слов — с вопроса. «Да или нет?» И он прыгнул в нее так, как прыгал в детстве в речку с осыпающегося под ногами рыжей глиной обрыва. Едва умея плавать. Так, с головой, чтобы от восторга и ледяной воды захватило дух. Первый настоящий друг, с которым можно разделить общую страсть к фигурному катанию, которого можно и нужно поддерживать с трибуны, и с которым можно соревноваться, зная, видя, что это соперничество всерьез и надолго. И впервые же доверяя полностью, зная, что подхватит даже самую дикую идею и подыграет.

Они взорвали зал на показательной Плисецкого. И радостно хлопая Отабека по плечу, Юра смеялся так же, как хохотал в детстве, выныривая из реки и раскинув руки смотрел в небо, зная что не утонет. Вместо неба теперь был потолок стадиона и свет прожекторов, но радость была той же.

Отабек улыбался в ответ, и в темных глазах отражался Юра, и лед арены. И шум трибун казался шумом морского прибоя.


End file.
